


Just you

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Date Night, Flirting, Jace is forgetful, Jealous Simon, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Jace Wayland, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Simon Lewis Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: Simon and Jace are on a date, Jace is oblivious. Simon gets jealous.





	Just you

Simon Lewis doesn't get jealous. Never. Not once has he been Jealous of anyone for any reason.

Except now. 

He and Jace were on a date, it was their first anniversary. He still couldn't believe he had been Jace's boyfriend for a year. One whole year. And so, he decided to take Jace out to a mundane restaurant to celebrate. Only now he wished he hadn't. Their waitress had not stopped flirting with Jace since they had gotten there, and Jace, being his usual oblivious self, hadn't realised and was still talking to her. 

Simon wasn't an idiot, anyone with eyes could see how attractive Jace is. It seemed so stupid to get jealous, but looking at the waitress, she was just Jace's type. Medium height, slim, pretty green eyes, long blonde hair, tanned skin. Simon couldn't help but feel insecure. He wouldn't blame Jace if he wanted her. He was just some nerdy vampire with messy hair, pale skin and freckles. 

He just sat and watched the situation in front of him, catching a glimpse of her name tag as she bent over their table, her name was  _Parker_  . 'god' he thought to himself, ' even her name makes her sound attractive.' 

Simon could feel the jealousy bubbling inside of him, and the tears of insecurity pricking behind his eyes. He stood up abruptly, nearly knocking over Jace's glass, causing both his boyfriend and  _Parker_   to look up.

"Si, you okay?" Jace said, looking at his boyfriend slightly concerned by his actions.

"Excuse me. Just going to the bathroom" he mumbled, walking quickly to the bathroom. Once there he locked himself in a cubicle, the scene from moments ago playing on loop in his brain. 

That was all it took for him to crack, bursting into tears, quietly sobbing into his arms. 'Jace doesn't want me any more' he thought as his sobs continued, slowly getting louder. 

Despite his enhanced hearing, he did not hear the door open over the sound of his sobs. 

"Si?" Jace said, just loud enough for the vampire to hear him. Simon ignored him, his sobs gaining volume again. The sound broke Jace's heart. He started pushing open all of the cubicle doors to find the one Simon was in. he got to the very last one, furthest from the door, and it wouldn't budge. 

"Simon, honey, open the door." He said. The sobs continued, no movement came from inside the cubicle as Simon continued to ignore Jace.

Simon sat atop of the toilet, arms wrapped around his knees, head tucked down as he sobbed. _'Jace doesn't love you anymore'  ' Jace wants Parker, not you'_ the voice in his head kept repeating. 

"Simon, if you don't open the door I'll use my stele." Jace said, concern lacing his words. Simon still didn't respond. Jace sighed and pulled his stele out and drew the unlock rune on the door. it popped open, the sight of Simon so upset hurt Jace a lot.

" oh honey, what's wrong? c'mon talk to me." Jace said, reaching forward to rub Simon's arm as he stepped into the cubicle. He wasn't expecting him to flinch away.

"Don't." Simon hiccuped, sobs slowly stopping. Jace was taken aback by Simon's reaction. 

"si? what, I don't understand, we were so happy a couple hours ago, what changed?" Jace asked as he sat on the floor looking up at him.

 

"You don't want me" Simon whispered, sniffing and wiping his face on the sleeve of his jacket. Jace stared open mouthed. 

"since when?! Simon, what makes you think that?" Jace asked, slightly hurt at Simon's words.

"Honestly, I don't blame you, I mean look at me! I'm just some pale, freckly, messy haired vampire. I'm surprised you even dated me for this long. It's fine, I don't blame you for wanting her." Simon said, jumping over Jace.

"I'll get my stuff tomorrow. I hope she makes you happy." Simon said walking towards the door. 

"WHAT? WHO? SIMON! Tell me what you mean!" Jace yelled slightly panicked. 

"Parker." 

"Who's Parker?" 

"The waitress. you've been flirting with each other since we got here, I don't blame you, she's exactly your type." Simon said, looking at his feet, wiping stray tears off his face.

"what? no I haven't! I was just being nice! I love you Simon, okay? I love you, Just you. I don't care if she's my type. I have an amazing boyfriend who I love. You are perfect Simon Lewis, don't you ever think that you aren't."  Jace said, bringing his hands up to Simon's face, lifting his chin up so their eyes meet. 

"You haven't spoken a word to me all night Jace! how am I supposed to feel? not to mention you probably don't even know why we're here!" Simon said. 

Jace looked at him confused. 

"we're on a date no?" he said. 

Simon scoffed, unable to believe that Jace had actually forgotten. 

"It's our anniversary Jace. That's why I brought you here. because I wanted to treat you to dinner as an anniversary present. and you know what I got in return? My boyfriend flirting with the fucking waitress and forgetting it's our anniversary. Happy anniversary huh." Simon said, tears pouring down his face again. 

Jace's eyes widened. fuck. how could he have forgotten. 

"Fuck, baby I-" He started but Simon just shook his head and walked out, Jace hot on his heels. 

 

"Si wait, please!" he said as they reached their table. Simon started gathering his things when Parker walked over to Jace. 

"There you are! I hoped to catch you before you left, Here's my number, call me and we could go on a date sometime." She said holding out a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

Jace looked at her then back at Simon who was stood watching in disbelief tears hot on his cheeks. Jace just shook his head, and pulled Simon into a hug which he tried to fight but gave in pretty quickly. 

"I'm so sorry that I forgot. I'll make it up to you okay? I promise." He said as they pulled away. 

Parker was still  stood beside them and cleared her throat. Jace and Simon looked at her. 

"As I was saying, Call me, I'd love to get to know you." she said. 

Jace pinched the bridge of his nose. she really wasn't going to get the hint. Simon had had enough. 

"Please stop, Parker? that's your name yes?" he said to the girl. she looked at him and nodded. 

"Right well, Parker stop, you're embarrassing yourself and you just ruined our night." Simon said, a bored expression on his face. 

"How am I embarrassing myself and ruining your night? you'll have other chances to have a meal with your friend." she said, an angry look on her face. Jace Laughed a little in disbelief. Was this chick serious?

Jace decided to speak up.  

"You're embarrassing yourself because you're flirting with someone who is taken, I was trying to be nice to you and hadn't realised you were flirting. As for ruining our night? Its our first anniversary, and you upset my boyfriend with your flirting." Jace said as he grabbed Simon's hand. The young girl turned bright red and scurried away to clear some tables, murmuring an apology under her breath. 

 

Simon and Jace left the restaurant and went home, they had some stuff to talk about and some making up to do. It wasn't exactly the best anniversary but hopefully, it wouldn't be their last. but for now, they were content in falling asleep in each other's arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
